A szív utolsó törött szilánkja
by MissMicike
Summary: Ha a sztori egy más fordulatot vett volna... Dráma Jakotsu szemszögéből. Kiemelt párosítás nincs.


Szótár:

Kaze no Kizu: Szélvágó (Szélborda stb.)

Aniki: idősebb testvér

----------------------------------

Fokozott figyelemmel és egyensúlyozással pár lépés után végre a lépcsősor vége, majd a szobaajtó következett. Kagome már a lépcsőket is a pokolba kívánta, a küszöb, az ajtófélfa, a csúszós parketta pedig mind ellene játszottak. Csupán fáradtsága, és koncentrációja miatt nem kezdett még el sopánkodni.

Még két lépés és letehették terhüket az ágyra. A mozdulatlan test örömmel engedelmeskedve a gravitációnak belesüppedt a vattaszerű takaróba.

Kagome megdörzsölte homlokát tudomásul véve a kezdődő fejfájást.

- Mama… Tudnál hozni egy fejfájás-csillapítót?

- Persze drágám. Van még valami másra is szükséged?

- Most éppen nincs… Egy kis alvásra talán, de azt sajnos nem tehetem meg.

- Nem pihensz egy kicsit, amíg keresek neked elő alkoholt és vattát, hogy kitisztítsd a sebeit? Egy kis kenőcs is jó lehet…

- Köszönöm Mama!

Kagome megvárta, míg anyukája kisétál a szobából, hogy előkeresse az említett tárgyakat. Visszanézett az ágyon fekvő, eszméletlen férfire. Egy kis fertőtlenítésen és kenegetésen kívül elkéne neki egy fürdés, néhány műtét, és jóval több kórházi kezelés, ha még valaha szeretné használni a kezeit, és hajlandóságot érez lábra állni.

A koszos figura, a puha paplanba merülve, nem volt a lány különösen jó barátja. Úgyszólván az ellensége volt. Vagyis az egyik barátjának az ellensége. Inuyasha eddigi talán leghátborzongatóbb ellenfele, a Shichinintai csatavezére; Jakotsu.

A fiú Inuyasha kardjának mestertámadása után csak a nyakába helyezett ékkőszilánknak köszönhette, hogy nem szállt ki belőle az élet. Mozdulni ugyan képtelen, eszméletéhez is csak percekre fér hozzá, de még egy leheletnyi élniakarás lappang benne. Talán valami fontos tennivaló jár a fejében?

Pár pillantást vetve Jakotsu rendbehozhatatlanul szétszakadt kimonójára és suvickolásra szoruló sebektől ki sem látszó bőrére eszébe jutott, hogy miként akarja ő kitisztítani a sebeket? Akkor került a legközelebb egy fiúhoz, mikor Inuyasha átölelte, de az egy kicsit más helyzet volt. Inuyashán ruha volt, eszméleténél volt, és… Hát, végül is Jakotsu meleg nem?

- Kagome, hoztam vattát, szeszt, meg találtam egy kis maradék kenőcsöt abból, amit a kiránduláson vettél. Itt van a fájdalomcsillapító.

Az asszony egy tálcán hozta mindezt, letette az asztalra, majd egy pohár vizet adott Kagome kezébe egy fehér tablettával.

- Segítsek rendbe hozni a barátnődet?

- Öhh… Nem, Mama meglesz egyedül is. Nem kedveli, amikor idegeneket lát épp csak ébredés után…

- Rendben. Ha valami kell, csak szólj nyugodtan. Lefekszek aludni, mert holnap el kell mennem.

- Oké. Jóéjszakát!

Kagome bekapta a pirulát, majd leöblítette a vízzel. Mindet megitta, nagyon keserű ízt hagyott maga után a gyógyszer, és szomjas is volt a hosszú nap után.

Áthelyezte a tálcát az ágy mellé. Letérdelt, és megállt szemlélődni, mert nem tudta, hol és hogyan kezdje el.

Jakotsu arca a lehető legkifejezéstelenebb volt, ami létezik a világon. Szemei csukva, szemhéja fáradtan feszült mozdulatlan szemgolyóira. Vajon mennyit alhatott az elmúlt pár napban? Van egyáltalán szüksége alvásra egy zombinak? Kagome észre sem vette, hogy elábrándozott. Az a kérdés is felmerült a fejében, milyen lehet Jakotsu szeme?

A középkorban csupa különleges szempárral találkozott. Miroku sugárzó, apró világos pettyekkel díszített hullámozni látszó tengerkék szeme. Inuyasha szikrákat szóró, arany, tüzes tekintete. Sango fájdalmával a világmindenségnek otthont adó, meleg gesztenyeszínű lélektükrei. Shippo vidám, halványzöld, ártatlanságot jelképező, tágranyílt gyermekszemei. Jakotsu…?

Biztosan világosbarna szeme van. Vagy sötétzöld. A zöld az annyira illene hozzá.

Kagome magához tért és hozzálátott kihámozni az ágyon fekvő szobormozdulatlanságú egyént halott ruhájából és törött páncéljából. Szövetdarabok potyogtak mindenfelé, ahogy a lány az ablak alá szórta a maradványokat. Közben egyszer elhagyta a szobát, hogy hozzon egy törülközőt. Miután eltávolította az összes sárga és zöld mintájú anyagot letakarta Jakotsu ágyékát a pasztellkék, szöszölős fajta törülközővel.

Nem egészen volt kíváncsi, hogy mit találna, ha jobban körülnézne azon a tájékon. Különben meg soha nem akarta Jakotsut ilyen közelről látni.

Letekerte a szeszes üveg fekete kupakját, ami koppant a padlón, majd begurult az íróasztal alá és eltűnt a szék lábai közt.

- Remeg a kezem… Ugyan, csak sebeket fogok tisztítani!

Nem volt szükség halkítani a hangerőn, hiszen aki eszméletlen, nem ébred fel egy kupak zörgésére, vagy egy visszafogott mondatra.

Kagome megfürösztött egy vattacsomót a csípős folyadékban a tálca fölött, hogy ami lecsöpög, ne a térdét érje. Végigmérte még egyszer az előtte fekvő testet, majd eldöntötte, hogy a vállával kezdeni lesz a legjobb. Finoman végighúzta a vattát egy mélyen a húsba hatoló vágáson, szinte érezte, ahogy az alkohol behatol a szövetek közé. Jakotsu nem mozdult. Feje a fal felé fordítva pihent a gyűrött, rózsaszín paplanon.

A lány kicsit erősebben próbálkozott, majd már dörzsölgetett, egészen, míg az utolsó szemcsét el nem távolította a vágásból. A férfi felkarjával, nyakával, majd mellkasával folytatta.

Meglátszott Jakotsu testén, hogy élete nagy részét a harcművészetnek szentelte. Főként karizmai dudorodtak, de az állandó edzés másból is állhatott. Hasonlóan csontos alkattal rendelkezett, mint Inuyasha, de feltűnő különbség akadt bőrszínük és magasságuk közt. Inuyasha átlagmagasságához és közepesen fehér bőréhez képest, a lány előtt fekvő férfi nagyjából olyan magas volt, mint Miroku, bőre pedig halotti fehér színt öltött, amit csak kihangsúlyozott az általános sápadtsága a hatalmas vérveszteség miatt.

A lány letette a sokadik használt vattát a fémtálcára, majd elgondolkozott, hogy fér majd hozzá ápoltja másik kezéhez, hiszen az ágy a fal mellett áll.

Úgy döntött nem piszkálja Jakotsut, csak szimplán áthajol fölötte. Miután végzett a férfi jobb kezével is, az ágy másik végéhez térdelt és hozzálátott a tisztításhoz Jakotsu lábain is. A jobb lábát majdnem leszelte kardjának egyik pengeélesre fényezett éle. Sebe a csontot is érte; ahogy Kagome végighúzta az alkoholos vattát a sebben, félretűrt egy kissé lengő húscafatot, ami alól kilátszott a repedt, fehér sípcsont.

A lány egy pillanatra elfordult, hogy visszanyerje gusztusát. Mikor újra megpiszkálta az apró kőtörmelékkel teleszórt vágást, a kezelt láb megrándult. A lány feljebb emelkedett, hogy lássa a férfi arcát.

Jakotsu szemeit összeszorította, lerítt arcáról a tömény szenvedés. Tüdeje egyre jobban óhajtotta az oxigént, sápadt ajkai lassan megmozdultak, majd a sebesült szuszogni kezdett. Eddig szinte láthatatlanul lassan emelkedő-süllyedő mellkasa felgyorsult. A lány egy némán haldokló emberre gondolt. Összességében a látvány ijesztő, szinte taszító volt.

Kagome eldobta a vattát, és az ablakhoz sietett. Elfordította a kilincset, szélesre tárta a szárnyakat, hogy Jakotsu friss levegőhöz juthasson.

Magához fog térni… gondolta a lány. Mire felfoghatta volna ezt a gondolatot, a férfi az ágyon felnyitotta szemeit. Hirtelen tette, majdnem úgy megriasztva a lányt, hogy kiessen az ablakon.

Jakotsu lassan, erőlködve felemelte kezét a homlokához, ledörzsölte róla a piszkot. Kagome most vette észre, hogy az arcát veríték borítja.

Sebei ellenére Jakotsu megpróbált felülni, de keze képtelennek bizonyult ilyen állapotban megtartani testsúlyát. A férfi visszaesett a párnákra. Feje belesüppedt a takaróba, kócos, rendezetlen, enyhén zsíros, fénylő fekete hajából kihullott a csat.

- Maradj fekve! Hamarosan rendbejössz… - Kagome végre rászánta magát, hogy felhívja magára a figyelmet. Jakotsu üres tekintettel követte a lány lépteit, de mikor az újra kézbevett egy darab vattát és a lábához közelítette, a férfi állapotát meghazudtoló gyorsasággal felhúzta az említett végtagot, nem törődve a csontig hatoló vágással.

Kagome elkerekedett szemekkel jelezte ijedtségét, félt, mi lesz a férfivel ilyen állapotban, vagy, ha jól van ahhoz, hogy mozduljon, mi lesz vele? Nem kellett volna mégsem egyedül idehozni…

- Mit csinálsz, te ribanc! – lihegte Jakotsu, megpróbált a könyökére támaszkodni. Kagome felállt, hogy lássa az arcát. Az ágyon fekvő alak abbahagyta az erőlködést, így már ő is a szemébe tudott nézni társaságának.

- Kitisztítom a sebeidet. – Kagome felmutatta a vattát.

Jakotsu nem ismerte fel a lányt, de ösztöne kapásból jelezte, hogy ő szívből gyűlöli a nőket.

Utolsó emléke Inuyashát tartalmazta, meg azt a kardlendítést – ezt fizikai fájdalom és meglepettség követte. A fiú ott hagyta őt haldokolva a barlang közepén, egyedül a gondolataival. Jakotsu hamarosan feladta a fájdalommal szemben, agya kikapcsolt.

- Hol… Vagyunk? – összezavarodott szemeket meresztett a vele szemben álló kissé riadt lányra.

- A házamban.

- Miért vagyok… Én a te házadban…? – kérdezte gyanakodva. Kagome a vattát dörzsölgette ujjaival, tekintete Jakotsu arcát fürkészte. A férfi fekete szemeit félig lehunyta, a lány nem lett okosabb ilyen tekintettől.

- Amíg nem engeded, hogy segítsek, nem fogsz tudni megmozdulni sem!

Jakotsu ujjaival gyengéden megsimogatta a nyakát, ellenőrizte az ékkődarabot. Még életben van? Nem halt bele Inuyasha Kaze no Kizu-jébe? Ki ez a lány?

- Ki vagy te? Ismered… Inuyashát?

- Igen – Kagome visszatérdelt és finoman kezelésbe vette a férfi lábát, aki gyűlölködő arccal ugyan, de tűrte az érintést.

Mivel a lány nem szolgált több információval, a kíváncsi Jakotsu kérdezésre szorult.

- Akkor miért segítesz nekem? – a férfi mondatának vége köhögésbe fulladt, Kagome egyre több félelemmel nézte Jakotsut. Úgy tűnt meg szeretne szabadulni valamelyik belső szervétől. Mikor végre elhallgatott, Kagome egy zsebkendőt emelt fel a tálcáról, azzal folytatta a tisztogatást. Sóhajában megpróbálta kiadni a felgyülemlett feszültséget, és az összekavarodott érzelmek egyvelegét. Miért segít? Nem tudta ott hagyni haldokló embertársát, még ha oly gonosz is, amilyen. Inuyasha valószínűleg a haját fogja tépni, mikor ezt meghallja.

Jakotsu el is felejtette mit kérdezett, tehát percek után előállt egy újabbal:

- Mi történt Renkotsu és Bankotsu no Anikivel?

Kagome pislantott egyet.

- Mikor elhoztalak, még mind a ketten teljesen jól voltak. Azóta fogalmam sincs, mi történhetett.

A férfinek nem a mondat lényege szúrt szemet.

- Elhoztál? Milyen messze vagyunk Hakurei-santól? És… Hogyan hoztál ide egyedül?

- Kirara hátán – Jakotsu értetlen szemei láttán a lány pontosított – A kétfarkú macskadémon. És… Hakurei-san szörnyen messze van innen.

Jakotsu a plafont kémlelte, majd körbejáratta tekintetét a szobán és bútorzatán. Olyan tárgyakat, mint itt, még életében nem látott. Főleg az asztalilámpán, a forgószéken és a magnón csodálkozott el.

Mi ez a hely? – ez volt az utolsó gondolata, mielőtt még egyszer végtelen feketeségbe merült volna.

>

Lassan nyitotta fel szemeit, lustán, nem egészen fogva fel az ébrenlét állapotát. Pár pislogás után teste kissé megsajdult. Eszébe jutottak sebei, bevillant neki Inuyasha arca. Hát persze.

Amit érdekesnek talált, az a könnyed, puha takaró volt, ami teste köré csavarodott. Még soha nem érzett effélét.

Az a lány. Ki az? Inuyasha barátja? Hová hozta? Biztosan ő takarta be.

Jakotsu oldalra döntötte fejét a párnán, ami megint csak szokatlanul kényelmes pózzal ajándékozta meg.

A szoba, amiben feküdt csupa soha nem látott tárggyal volt megtömve. A férfi gondolatai egyszerűen leblokkoltak. Különben is… Miből van ez a ház? Nem fából, mint egy közönséges falusi viskó. Talán ez egy vár akar lenni? …

A férfi erőlködve felült, kérges talpát a hideg parkettára helyezte. Ásított egy hatalmasat.

A ruhája…? Levetkőztették? Ja persze, a lány kimosta a sebeit. Ezek ilyenen alszanak? Miért nem matracon? A mindenit, mekkora ablak!

Jakotsu nem tudta megállni, hogy ne szemlélje meg közelebbről a hatalmas ablakot. Esetlenül odabotorkált, a párkányban támaszkodott meg. A Shikon szilánk visszafogta a fájdalmat, bár a kicsorduló langyos vért érezte a lábán. Nem foglalkozott vele, most jobban lekötötte a függöny félrerángatásával eléje táruló világ.

Napfénytől összeszűkülő pupillája teret adott sötét retinájának, meresztett tekintet pásztázta Kagoméék udvarát. Egyenletesre nyírt pázsit, kissé düledező, hangulatos fakerítés az utca mellett. Fészer az udvar sarkában, nekitámasztva a lány rózsaszín biciklije. Jakotsu pislogva fürkészte a kerítés mögötti utat. Mikor elhaladt rajta egy autó, a férfi annyira nem tudta mire vélni a dolgot, hogy csak démonokra tudott gondolni. Visszafordulva a szoba felé összeesett. Lába nem bírta el a terhelést, igaz még most sem fájlalta a felszabdalt végtagot. Közelebb hajolt a sebekhez, a csontig hatolóra felszisszent, megrázta a fejét.

- Inuyasha szép munkát végeztél… - dünnyögte sopánkodva. Összeszedte magát, úgy döntött felderíti környezetét. Mielőtt elérte az ajtót sánta bal lábával, az halkan kattant és kinyílt. A férfi bal kezével a falnak támaszkodott.

- Jakotsu! – sikkantott Kagome. Hirtelen egy zombi jutott eszébe, aki kikelt a sírjából. És milyen igaza volt - Feküdj vissza!

- Ne… parancsolgass nekem! – Jakotsu köhögéssel szakította meg a mondatot, majd mikor Kagome feléje nyúlt, hogy segítsen neki állni, hátralépett és ismét torkát köszörülte.

A lány nem tudta mi tévő legyen.

- Jakotsu… Nem vennél fel valamit? – legelőször talán a meztelenségre keressünk megoldást.

- A ruhám…?

- Nem sok maradt belőle, és a páncélod is darabokban volt, úgyhogy kidobtam az egész csomagot.

A férfi csak pislogni tudott.

- A kardom?

Kagome széttárta kezeit és lemondóan megrázta fejét.

- Azt a rohadt! Mihez fogok most kezdeni! Inuyashaaa… Ezt nem viheted el szárazon, drága…

Kagome igyekezett nem figyelni az elhangzott szavakra, főleg mert Inuyasháról egyfolytában az jutott eszébe, hogy nem tudja él-e hal-e, kivel harcol, mi történt Narakuvel. Észbontó ez a tudatlanság…

- Feküdj vissza… - mondta Jakotsunak, egyik kezével a férfi csuklóját a másikkal a hátát ragadta meg, hogy segítsen neki visszabotorkálni – tenyerén érezte, mennyire sovány a fickó, mintha a puszta csontjait fogdosta volna.

- Hagyj! Engedj el! – Jakotsu hirtelen életképesnek látszott, majd szó szerint kiugrott a lány tartásából. Olyan szemeket meresztett rá, mintha puszta kézzel szét akarná tépni. Kagome megilletődött. Gondolkozott egy kicsit, míg Jakotsu lehiggadt.

- Ha nem akarsz visszafeküdni, mi lenne, ha vennél egy fürdőt? Igaz, hogy kimostam a sebeidet, de…

- Fürdés? Nem bánom…

- Engedek neked vizet, maradj itt! – szólt a lány lelkesedve és elhagyta a szobát, az ajtó a bambán pislogó Jakotsu orra előtt csukódott be. A férfi követni akarta a lányt. Különben meg, mi az, hogy „engedek vizet"? … Hm?

A férfi arra használta a pár percet, hogy megmozgassa tagjait. Lába már egészen jól működött, kezeit is tudta használni, a csípője nem forgott rendesen, de majd rendbe jön a közeljövőben. A Shikon szilánk elintézi. Mikor Sesshoumaruval harcolt, és a szemét átnyúlt a szívén, akkor is begyógyult a luk hamar. Most se lesz másként. Vagyis… Jakotsu őszintén remélte. Bár mikor Inuyasha otthagyta egyedül a barlangban, mielőtt elvesztette eszméletét, elfogadta, hogy meghal. Miért van ez most másként?… Nincs már semmi dolga… De! Inuyasha! Inuyasha, Inuyasha! Nincs olyan lény, aki tönkreteheti a Jakotsutout, és ilyen állapotba juttathatja Jakotsu-samát! Nincs!

- Jakotsu… Ezt vedd fel – Kagome bújt be félig az ajtón és a férfi felé nyújtott valami pirosat. Jakotsu gyanakodva, de leplezhetetlen kíváncsisággal vette át a fürdőköpenyt, megszemlélte, majd belebújt. Kellemesen puhának találta, mint az ágyneműt. Masnira kötötte a szalagot derekán, majd követte Kagomét.

Kilépve az ajtón lépcsőt látott, faliképeket és ajtókat. Lenézett a korlát mellett, az alsóbb szinten szőnyeg borította a padlót, és sok idegen berendezési tárgy övezte a szobát. Az egész épület túlzsúfolt, állapította meg Jakotsu.

Belépett a lány által mutatott ajtón. Meleg gőz csapta meg arcát, talpa azonban hűvös csempével érintkezett. A teremben egy hatalmas, hosszúkás edényben forró víz kavargott. A férfi közelebb lépett, lehajolt hozzá, majd kérdőn a lányra nézett.

- Hogyan hoztál ide ennyi meleg vizet?

- Öh… - Kagome azt hitte a férfi azt kérdezi, meg van-e mérgezve, vagy halálos-e – Innen folyik ki, látod…? – mutatott a csapra, majd megtekerte azt – forró víz bugyborékolt elő, aztán egyenletesen csöpögött ki. Jakotsu mozdulatlanul, nagy szemekkel pislogva, „_áh, szóval így_!" arccal meredt előre.

- Ne tekergesd, és akkor minden rendben. Meg azt a dugót se húzd ki, mert lefolyik az összes víz! – figyelmeztette Kagome, majd rámutatott egy kupac ruhára egy nagy fehér dobozon, amit az ő világa mosógépnek nevez – Azokat felveheted, ha végeztél. Alaposan mosakodj meg, mert megint csupa vér vagy… Tessék.

Jakotsu szeme elé emelte a két kapott furcsa tárgyat.

- Ez egy szivacs, dörzsöld magad át vele, azt pedig tedd a szivacsra. Boldogulni fogsz?

- Persze!

Miután Kagome kiment és behúzta maga után az ajtót Jakotsu lepillantott az ujjai közt szorongatott tárgyakra, majd felhelyezte őket egy viszonylag üres polcra, amin mellőzte az ismeretlen cuccok felmérését.

A szobában az elhúzott függöny miatt félhomály uralkodott, amit csak a falra helyezett kislámpa fénye tört át. Jakotsu inkább nem gondolkozott el azon, hogyan fénylik az a valami, mikor nincs benne tűz és nem lehet démon sem, nem mozog. Túl sok ez így…

Levetette a köpenyt, ráterítette a többi ruhára, amiket a lány mutatott az előbb. Vére még jobban kiserkent, mialatt ideért, pedig csak pár lépés a két szoba.

Finnyásan beledugta ujját a vízbe. Ennyire meleg… Hogyan? Egy Hot Springben sincs ilyenforró víz, csak langyos. Csuklóig merítkezett a tűrhető hőmérsékletű vízben, majd kinyújtóztatta ujjait. Letérdelt, könyökét is a beledugta, tenyerét ráfektette a kád aljára. Milyen anyag ez…? Mi ez az egész? Mi ez a hely…? Legfőképpen _hol_?

Na mindegy, hamarosan úgyis eltűnik innen, ha nem, Bankotsu no Aniki érte jön… Vagy nem.

Felállt, jobb lábával belelépett a kádba, az alvadt vérrel borított hegek jól viselték magukat, de a nyílt, frissen vért serkentek csíptek, sajogtak. A férfi visszahúzta lábát.

Fájni fog, ha belemegy. De annyira vonzza a víz… Pedig nincs is tisztaságmániája, mint Suikotsunak. Volt.

Ha Bankotsu no Aniki nem hozta vissza a többieket, őt se fogja keresni. Mi van, ha Inuyasha őt is elintézi? Nem, Aniki egyszer már túlélt egy Kaze no Kizut. Hű… Biztosan megkeresi.

Jakotsu visszalépett a vízbe, másik lábát is behelyezte és leült. A forró víztömeg körbeölelte, maró savként bújt a testén esett vágásokba. Kiállta a próbát, nem foglalkozott a fájdalommal, főleg, mert egyre kevésbé érezte. A Shikon szilánknak eszébe juthatott, mi a dolga. A sebek egyfolytában gyógyulásztak, habár rettenet lassan.

A férfi hátradőlt, elfeküdt a vízben, csatakos haja arca körül lebegett. Lusta mozdulatokkal kibogozta az összekuszálódott tincseket, mikor végzett felült, ölébe hajtotta fejét és végigdörzsölte fejbőrét, lelocsolta.

Kiemelve fejét a mozgása miatt keletkezett minihullámok közül, víz- és verejtékcseppek csordogáltak arcán, megkerülve orrát, néha a szemébe cseppenve.

Megtekintette teste állapotát. Mint mindig bőre most is fehér és hártyavékony, erek tömkelege, egész hálózat rajzolódik ki alatta. Hosszú elkeskenyedő vágások tarkítják, alig akad olyan hely, amit ne szelne át egy gyógyulgató forradás. Vékony, csontos alkata ijesztően hatott a sok seb mellé. Húsából kikandikáló sípcsontja mutatta soványságát. Jakotsu ráébredt, hogy teste ugyanolyan, mint egy halotté. Szétszabdalt, darabokra eső állapotban, vérrel borítva.

Elmosolyodott. Hiszen halott.

Halott, de él. Örült neki, mikor feltámasztották, bár olyan érzése támadt, mintha egy pillanat se telt volna el mióta meghalt, de közben legbelül érezte, most egy hosszú üres pihenőből tért vissza. Tíz év. Sóhajtással próbált friss levegőt szerezni, de a fülledt, gőzzel telt oxigéntelen levegő megült a tüdejében.

Tíz év a földben és most újra itt. Néha azt kívánta bár ne jött volna vissza. Nehezére esett látni a világot. Visszavágyott, de tudta, nem jöhet vissza. Meg fog halni. Bankotsu no Aniki megmondta, mikor annak a kunyhónak a teraszán ültek Suikotsu szilánkjáról fecserészvén.

Elmesélte neki, hogy találkozott Kikyouval. Kifejtette, aki halott, az halott. Jakotsu elszomorodott szavai hallatán. Bankotsu mindig is ridegül őszinte volt, és a férfi úgy tapasztalta, mindig ridegül igaza van. Ki kívánkozott ebből az egész helyzetből. Bárcsak Narakunek soha ne jutott volna eszébe feltámasztani a Shichinintait. Nem okozott volna újabb gondokat neki.

Mióta kimásztak a sírjukból, Bankotsu furcsább, mint életében bármikor.

De egy előnye van az egésznek… Inuyashát megismerte. Helyes srácok mindig is lesznek. Ez nem változik.

A lanyhán kavargó fürdővízben egyre több oldódott fel Jakotsu véréből. A víz színe egyre sötétedett, mikor egy-egy nagyobb löket jutott bele a sós anyagból, csak lassacskán tűnt el. Örvénylett, forgolódott, mintákat rajzolt.

A férfi beledugta ujját az egyik vörös foltba, és nagy figyelemmel formálta. Játszó szándékkal rajzolt vele, festette a vizet. Sebeiből újabb és újabb cseppek szűrődtek ki, egyre jobban erőlködve.

A férfi egyre szórakozottabbá vált, gondolatai elkalandoztak, a festegetés egyre kevésbé érdekelte. Hirtelen ráébredt; bolond volt eddig.

Ki kell használni, hogy újra él. Ki tudja, melyik pillanatban jut eszébe Narakunek visszavenni a szilánkot. Lehet, hogy küzdenie kéne az életért? Nem. Mégse. Bankotsu no Anikinek igaza van. Ők már meghaltak, ez csak szerencse, hogy megint visszatértek. Nem kell harcolni, csak élvezni, amíg van. Hogy aztán minden újra a helyére kerüljön. Vissza a föld alá. Pihenni. Megint. Örökre.

Úgy várja már. Fáj ez itt, tudni, hogy akár napokon belül vége van megint mindennek. Milyen nehéz teher… Jakotsu soha nem gondolta, hogy ennyire nehéz lehet elviselni valamit, ami fizikailag nem létezik. Elfogadta, hogy ő halott, mégsem akarja újra azt... A semmit.

Hátradőlt, hajszálai végei beleértek a forró vízbe, ahogy fejét a kád szélére támasztotta.

Ha gyorsan történik majd minden, akkor… Akkor végig tudja csinálni. Ha Inuyasha megint otthagyná egy barlangban, most valószínűleg nem maradna nyugton. Pedig nem akar élni. Vagy igen? Nem tud semmit. Nem akar gondolkozni. Elege van. Legyen már vége…

Csukott szemmel, a feketeségbe képzelte a Shichinintait. Mindig is ennek élt, velük élt, értük élt, magáért. Nincs Shichinintai. Mi lesz?

Bal kezét a víz felszínére emelte, ráfektette. Olyan síkban igyekezett tartani, hogy a folyadék csak épp hogy elérje bőrét.

Fáradtnak érezte magát. Aludni szeretett volna, és kifejezhetetlenül örült volna, ha valaki megszabadítaná álmaiban a problémáitól. Vagyis a Shikon szilánktól.

Mi történt? Ha már nincs Ooaniki, hogy ne értsen vele egyet, mikor ridegül őszinte, akkor elveszik az élni akarás? Mi lehet Ooanikivel? …

Nem lehet azt mondani, hogy Jakotsu megunta a fürdőzést, áztatást; csak valamit tenni akart, tehát kiszállt.

Tesz is valamit rögtön; alszik. Ha begyógyultak a sebek, majd eldönti, mi legyen. Csípő vágásokkal és sajgó tagokkal nem lehet döntést hozni.

>

A férfi kiáltozásra ébredt. A szavak értelme nem, csak az indulatok jutottak el felfogó képességéhez.

Feltápászkodott. Térdéig tolta le a puha takarót. Álmosan megsimogatta, jó lesett ujjainak a finom érintés. Ezt a fajta, ismerős, szeretetre emlékeztető érzést máskor szokta kapni. Ujjai kiserkenő vértől meleg testeket, piros arcokat, feszült mozdulatlanságba kényszerített embereket szoktak érinteni, mikor ez az érzés elöntötte.

Másra kell most koncentrálni. Felkapta a tegnap levetett piros köntöst, belebújt majd kilépett az ajtón. Ezen a ponton ismerte fel, hogy sebei nem fájnak, teste minden irányban mozog megerőltetés nélkül. Megtapintotta a szilánkot a nyakában, csak ellenőrzésképp.

Lesétált a lépcsőn, kezeit összefűzte. Kipillantott az ablakon, az eső szaporán verte az ablakot, odakint sötétség honolt a napszak ellenére.

Mezítláb lépett a hideg padlóra, lassan szedte lábait a puha szőnyegen, a szomszéd helységből felhorkanó kiáltás, majd dühödt morranások hallatszottak és női kiáltozás.

Jakotsu megtorpant a zárt ajtó előtt, majd tétovázás nélkül nyomta le a kilincset.

A kitárt ajtóban állva megpillantotta a már ismert lányt zöld-fehér ruháiban, vele szemben pedig az ezüst hajzatú Inuyashát. A fiú szemei szikráztak, tekintete lobogott, tincsei minden apró mozdulatára fellebbentek.

A páros megfordult az ajtónyitásra, két csodálkozó szempár meredt Jakotsura, aki kifejezéstelen pillantásokkal válaszolt. Inuyasha arca hirtelen eltorzult, a lány felé fordult és ordítani kezdett, ujját vádlón szegezte rá.

- Még mindig nem hiszem el! Hogy tehetted! Kagome nem-hiszlek-el!

- Nem hagyhattam ott! Meg... Különben is lehet, hogy segíthet…

- Bah, hülye vagy! Nem értesz ehhez, minek ütöd bele az orrod! Maradtál volna odakint, nyugton!

Inuyasha helyes.

- Jó téged látni, Inuyasha… - duruzsolta Jakotsu közelebb lépve. Inuyasha a kardjára helyezte kezét – Nem kell aggódnod. Látsz nálam fegyvert?

- Nem bízok benned!

Jakotsu fájdalmas vigyort mutatott be, majd az ablakhoz sétált. Csak nézett kifelé szótlanul, majd vetett egy rövid pillantást hátra, hogy meggyőződjön róla; rá figyelnek.

Eszébe jutott, amin tegnap gondolkozott. Ha gyorsan történne minden, nem lenne ideje végiggondolni, és el tudná fogadni.

- Hé, Jakotsu… - Inuyasha újra egyenesen állt, kardját elengedte. A szólított ezt nem láthatta, háttal állván – Kíváncsi vagy mi van a Bankotsuékkal?

- Mi van velük…? – Jakotsu nem akarta kimutatni, hogy nagyon érdekli ez a téma. Inkább nem tippelt a válaszra, csak szurkolt, hogy Inuyasha gyorsan feleljen. Meg is tette.

- Meghaltak. Renkotsu és Bankotsu is.

Jakotsu nem felelt. Becsukta egy röpke pillanatra két fekete szemét, majd kinézett az esős udvarra. Nem néz Inuyashára; túl helyes. Ha őt kellene néznie, biztosan nem tudná megtenni.

Tehát Anikiék… Meghaltak. Nehéz fordulat.

Jakotsu úgy döntött, itt nincs mit mondani. A helyzet minden szempontból egyértelmű. Bizonytalanul, lassan felemelte kezét, majd egy gyors mozdulattal a nyakához kapott.

Kagome elkerekedett szemekkel nézett, fejében dübörgött a rövid mondat; „ez nem lehet igaz!" Inuyasha meglepődve pislogott, nem számított erre. Mert ő nem dominózott végig minden lehetőséget egy éjszaka alatt.

A páros megkövülve, mozdulatlanná dermedve figyelte az összeomló csontvázon lógó vérvörös köntöst, a hátborzongató figurából kivillanó fénysugarakat, csupasz ujjak közül kihulló, a földre csilingelve érkező ékkőszilánkot.


End file.
